


Неистовый

by fandom Hell Related Things 2020 (HellRaleted), Greenmusik



Series: translation of Constantine fics by KittyAug [14]
Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Human Impala (Supernatural), Human Male Impala (Supernatural), Impala Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, The Impala (Supernatural), Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellRaleted/pseuds/fandom%20Hell%20Related%20Things%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Дин узнаёт, что Джон Константин трахался с импалой, и не знает, чем сильнее расстроен. Зед тоже расстроена — тем, что самое яркое и чистое видение, какое у неё когда-либо было — это Джон, снявший тачку!
Relationships: Impala/John Constantine, John Constantine/Dean Winchester
Series: translation of Constantine fics by KittyAug [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Неистовый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hot Blooded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098160) by [KittyAug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug), [KittyAugust (KittyAug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust). 



Зед ахнула, почувствовав первые признаки накатывающего видения. Так и знала, что к этой машине лучше не прикасаться.

Она буквально с головой зарылась в книги Карвера Эдлунда, как только Джон их упомянул, потому что тот записывал свои видения так же, как она рисовала. И конечно же, в поисках подсказок, куда мог пропасть автор, она прочла каждую из этих книг. Даже неизданные, которые нашла онлайн. Да и не удивительно: мысль о том, что есть кто-то, подобный ей, зачаровывала.

Но Зед так легко не призналась бы, что эти книги ей ещё и понравились, прям со всей их дешёвой мишурой — до такой степени, что даже осознавая, что всё это правда, даже зная, что кто-то весь этот ужас пережил и носит в себе всю эту боль, она не могла перестать наслаждаться чтением и даже перечитыванием некоторых из них. «Лебединая песнь» была самой любимой — не столько за то, как хорошо написана, но скорее, оттого, какое место занимает среди историй вообще и как много значит для не таких уж вымышленных их героев в частности.

Суть в том, что ещё до того, как познакомилась с Винчестерами лично, она знала, как много эта машина значит для них, для мира и, возможно, даже для Джона. Так что стоило ожидать чего-то подобного. Но того, что в итоге на неё вылилось, Зед и представить не могла.

Смеясь над какой-то фразой Сэма, она отвлеклась, когда он открыл для неё дверь. На миг перестала следить за тем, чего касается — и, прежде чем скользнуть на заднее сиденье, коснулась ладонью крыши импалы. Тут-то её и настигло видение, быстро и неотвратимо. Мир завертелся, и внезапно день исчез, обернувшись ночью, и было видно лишь, что…

… Джон стоит у фонарного столба, едва ли не прислонившись к нему, и кроме лампы, оранжево мерцающей над его головой, других источников света нет. Плащ на нём ещё более потрёпанный и длинный, чем сейчас. Джон раскуривает сигарету.

Видение отдаляется, будто отъезжает камера на съёмках фильма, расширяя изображение до парковки у потрёпанного временем придорожного мотеля. Джон явно чего-то ждёт. Или, скорее, кого-то.

Под взглядом Зед, незримой, но зрящей, на парковку въезжает импала. Резко тормозит возле Джона, и изнутри появляется Дин Винчестер, но гораздо моложе, чем теперь. Закрывает за собой дверь с громким хлопком. Вздрагивает от звука, бормочет машине, обернувшись: «Прости, детка», потом вспоминает, что злился, и снова поворачивается к Джону.

Чеканя шаг, он подходит вплотную, замирает в паре дюймов, и на лице у него выражение праведного негодования. А Джон ведёт себя как… Джон — просто улыбается.

— Нужна рука помощи, Винчестер? — спрашивает он, прежде чем Дин раскрывает рот, чтобы заговорить (или заорать). Таким тоном, что.. Да ладно — это чистой воды намёк, вопиюще прозрачный даже для Джона. Зед метафорически закатывает глаза, но «камера» видения снова фокусируется на главных участниках. Крупный, немного чересчур интимный план.

— Я же сказал отвалить от меня нахуй, Константин, — резко выпаливает Дин. Предупреждающе тычет пальцем Джону в грудь. — Я уже говорил, нах эти… — Дин отводит взгляд и замолкает. Будто не может смотреть в глаза, хотя всё ещё явно зол. И скорее сдаёт позиции, чем утверждает, заканчивая: — … эту хрень.

— Не обольщайся, приятель, — тон Джона значительно небрежнее, чем заслуживают слова. Он отводит палец Дина от своей груди. Как ни странно, Дин не сопротивляется… Он просто позволяет Джону протянуть руку, обхватить его запястье и разжать другой рукой остальные пальцы. — Я здесь по делу, — продолжает Джон с присущим ему самодовольством. — Кроме того, подумал, может, тебе хочется это обратно.

Зед почему-то всегда бесит то, как в губах Джона балансирует сигарета. Удерживая руку Дина одной рукой, Джон лезет другой в карман. И вытаскивает маленькую чёрную … мышку? Да, так и есть. Живая, дышащая, дёргающаяся мышь. И что это должно символизировать? Он сажает мышь Дину на ладонь, и Дин смотрит на неё, чуть сведя брови, с таким выражением, какое Зед едва может представить на лице того мужчины, с которым только что познакомилась.

— Твои часы, — говорит Константин просто, почти мягко, но что-то в выражении его лица говорит о том, что он только что выиграл очко в битве, смысла которой Зед пока что не понимает.

— Ага, — удивлённо выдыхает Дин. — Я так и понял.

Они оба смотрят на мышь. Та сидит у Дина на ладони и выглядит довольно счастливой этим обстоятельством. Дина и Джона всё ещё разделяют лишь несколько дюймов. Возможно, расстояние даже сократилось. Джон вынимает сигарету изо рта, стряхивает пепел в сторону, но смотрит при этом на Дина. Когда Дин поднимает взгляд и их глаза встречаются, у него перехватывает дыхание, и Зед совершенно не в состоянии понять, что же происходит, хотя это её собственное видение.

Глаза Константина сужаются, и он наконец отпускает запястье Дина. Выпускает дым назад через плечо, пользуясь этим, чтобы отстраниться. Кажется, Дин наклонился ближе, на миг потянулся следом, и Джон застыл неподвижнее, чем Зед когда-либо за ним замечала. Но момент упущен, и Дин качает головой, отходит на полшага назад.

— Знал бы отец, убил бы нахуй… — Дин отходит назад, на расстояние как минимум фута, и замолкает. Не уточняет, что или кого бы, по его мнению, убили. Не оглядываясь на Константина, осторожно ссаживает мышь в нагрудный карман.

— Не самая лучшая причина, приятель, — говорит Джон ровно, почти грустно, почти с сожалением, но при этом очень внимательно следит за Дином, перенеся вес назад, будто всё ещё не уверен, не собирается ли Дин ему врезать. И в самом деле непонятное видение.

— Ага, ну… уж какая есть, — огрызается Дин.

Он оборачивается и обеими руками опирается на капот импалы. Даже колесо злобно пинает. Гораздо более злобно, чем Зед ожидала бы от парня, который называет свою машину «детка» и гладит её так, как делал на глазах у Зед дважды за те несколько часов, что они знакомы.

Со своей незримой позиции Зед видит, как Джон почти протягивает руку, чтобы положить Дину на плечо, но отводит её, прежде чем тот оборачивается. Не видь она этого жеста, решила бы, что Джон так и стоял, якобы небрежно прислонившись к фонарному столбу, будто ища у него защиты. Дин опирается о машину, едва не садясь на капот, и настороженно смотрит на Джона. Как загнанное в угол животное, думает Зед, и это не то определение, которым она ожидала когда-либо наградить Дина Винчестера. От его расслабленной позы фонит наигранностью.

— Это… — начинает Джон.

Дин резко проводит ладонью по лицу, похоже, придя к какому-то решению, и огрызается:

— Джон, мне похуй.

— А мне кажется, что вовсе нет, приятель. Меньше, чем мне, как минимум.

— Пошёл на хуй, посланник.

Джон смеётся, резко и ни разу не искренне. Вечная реакция, когда его так называют. Зед до сих пор не знает, почему.

— Мне казалось, ты как раз не собираешься меня туда пускать. — Теперь движется Джон. Бросает сигарету, растирает её подошвой и внезапно оказывается близко-близко к Дину.

О… О! Ничё се. Этого Зед не ожидала. Но теперь, увидев, она не понимает, как не заметила раньше.

Она не может точно определить, кто делает первое движение, но ей кажется, что Джон. Он подаётся вперёд, но нет ни малейшего сомнения, что уже Дин протягивает руку и кладет ладонь Джону на затылок, чтобы притянуть вплотную. Поцелуй. Короткий и грубый, немного отчаянный и — определённо — полный жажды.

Когда Дин отстраняется, взгляд у него немного безумный, и даже Зед улавливает миг, когда Джон уж чересчур испытывает свою удачу.

— Не надо, — говорит Дин на грани отчаяния и отталкивает Джона достаточно сильно, чтобы тот покачнулся.

Но Джон не отступает, даже когда Дин выпрямляется. Тянется к Дину, несмотря на то, что тот яростно ощетинивается, и Зед удивлённо застывает, когда Дин встречает его хуком справа. Она знает по книгам, да и после свежего знакомства, что даже в этом возрасте он может бить куда сильнее, чем сейчас; впрочем, этого хватает, чтобы у Джона треснула губа, а на щеке остался след от серебряного кольца, которое Дин больше не носит.

Восстанавливая равновесие, Джон ухмыляется — с привычной сумасшедшинкой. Облизывает губу, не то слизывая отзвук поцелуя, не то проверяя, много ли крови. Дин следит за его языком, будто не в силах оторвать взгляд. Он сохраняет боевую стойку, но, похоже, не хочет драться, несмотря на то, что нанёс первый удар.

Джон не бьёт в ответ. Слава Богу. Лишь снова смеется. Всё ещё слишком резко и прохладно.

— Не волнуйся, об этом, дорогуша, — говорит он, ухмыляясь так, будто, получив по лицу, что-то выиграл. — Я сломаю проклятие. А ты пока иди и разберись наконец в себе и своей ориентации.

Дин напрягается, словно всерьёз подумывает ещё раз ударить. Но вместо этого пару секунд пялится на Джона, а затем резко разворачивается на каблуках и топает в ближайший номер мотеля. И так хлопает дверью, что не остаётся никаких сомнений в том, что та больше не откроется.

В течение следующих нескольких минут Джон смотрит на дверь.

— Блядь, — тихо выдаёт он, отдышавшись. — Иногда ты просто пиздец какой придурок, Константин, — бормочет он себе под нос, и Зед улавливает в тоне особые нотки, которые он придерживает для приступов самоуничижения. Похоже, смотреть, как Джон получает по лицу, а потом себя же за это ругает, уже некоторое время неотъемлемая часть её жизни, и Зед не уверена, что по этому поводу чувствует. Ну ладно, он испытывал удачу в своей типичной манере, ему точно не следовало вот так, нахрапом, целовать Дина… И в то же время Зед уверена: творится нечто гораздо большее, чем она углядела. Вообще-то, во всём этом есть какой-то жуткий оттенок мазохизма, с которым она никак не может смириться. Она подозревает, что Джон позволил бы и куда большую жестокость, дойди до этого, и просто не представляет, что теперь с этим делать. Не знает, нарочно ли он пытался вынудить Дина его ударить, и не знает, улучшает это ситуацию или делает ещё хуже.

Джон прижимает разбитую губу большим пальцем, проверяя наличие синяка, которого пока не видно, но который проступит спустя час-два, качает головой — неясно, из-за Дина или из-за себя, или и то, и другое, — и поворачивается, чтобы уйти от мотеля.

И почти сразу замирает на месте, едва не влетев в высокого чёрного парня. Ну да, реакция вполне поддаётся логике. Сразу видно — парень шикарный и явно это осознаёт. Весь из себя лощёный в своей чёрной кожаной куртке, с проступающими под слишком облегающей чёрной же футболкой формами. Глубокий острый вырез обнажает самый край шрамирования с… наверное, инициалами. Не в меньшей степени обтягивающие чёрные джинсы на заднице заставили бы Зед задержать взгляд, не будь это лишь видением. В любом случае, раз уж это её видение, так почему бы не сделать полный облёт с лучшего ракурса? Помимо одежды на нём нечто, напоминающее собачьи жетоны, но при ближайшем рассмотрении это скорее выглядит как уменьшенные номерные знаки. А в остальном, Зед абсолютно уверена, он — что-то вроде современного Адониса.

— Посланник Ада, — едва ли не мурлычет парень приветствие. Если вдруг его тела оказалось недостаточно, чтобы заставить кого угодно его возжелать, то голоса — вполне хватает. Этот голос — воплощение сексуальности: бархат и темный шоколад, слитые воедино. Обладай Зед сейчас телом, у неё бы точно ослабли колени.

Однако не похоже, чтобы на Джона это оказало тот же эффект. Но даже если и так, ослабевшие колени ничуть не помешали ему сделать шаг назад.

— Мы встречались, приятель? — подозрительно спрашивает Джон и едва видимо отодвигается дальше, перераспределяет вес и тянется рукой к карману. Возможно, за святой водой.

— О да, Джон. И не раз, — говорит «мистер Секс», бесстыже пожирая его взглядом. Выражение, с которым он смотрит, наводит на мысль, что он собирается его сожрать. Что, с учётом образа жизни Джона и видений Зед, не так уж далеко от вероятного. — С моим задним сиденьем, к примеру, ты знаком весьма близко.

В повисшей тишине глаза Джона чуть расширяются под долгим одобрительным взглядом «мистера Секса», который смотрит так, как, честно говоря, никто из тех, кто выглядит подобным образом, не должен смотреть на потрёпанного Джона Константина с проступающим синяком.

— Вот бля, — бормочет Джон. Они оба смотрят налево, где несколько минут назад Дин припарковал машину. Машины нет. — Грёбаная тачка? — у Джона такой тон, будто он знает, что это так и есть, но отказывается в это верить.

«Мистер Секс» протяжно утвердительно хмыкает.

— Послушай, кроха…

— Я тебя лет на пять постарше буду, — перебивает тот, плавно подкрадываясь к нему.

Джон разражается смехом, и теперь это звучит совершенно искренне.

— Ага, но человек ты чё-та меньше минуты. Тут, приятель, преимущество за мной.

«Мистер Секс» (или «мистер Импала»? Что, правда?) мягко проводит ладонью по челюсти Джона. И тот ему позволяет.

— Он меня точно убьёт, — бормочет Джон за миг до поцелуя.

Они целуются, затаив дыхание, дольше, чем Зед может это вынести, не испытывая неудобства. Импала толкает Джона в тень, где кирпичный забор встречается с углом мотеля. Они скрыты от глаз и света, но видения открывают Зед всё ещё куда как больше, чем она желала бы. Она видит, как Джон, не разрывая поцелуя, выгибается навстречу, видит, как он лапает Импалу, притягивая его крепче, слышит, как он чуть ли не хнычет, когда тот тянет его за волосы ровно так, как Джону нужно.

Импала отступает.

— Как много времени у меня есть? — спрашивает он Джона, будто абсолютно уверен, что Джону это известно. И, очевидно, так и есть.

— Час? Может, меньше. До полуночи, — Джон едва может нормально дышать, но каким-то образом всё ещё контролирует себя.

— Хорошо, — мурлычет Импала и подаётся вперёд, принимаясь целовать и покусывать челюсть Джона. Проскальзывает идеально вылепленным бедром Джону между ног и изгибается так, что это движение невозможно истолковать двояко. Реакция Джона, к сожалению, тоже не оставляет места воображению. — Я столько всего хочу попробовать…

— А ты не хотел бы, — выдыхает Джон, — как минимум поговорить с…

— Нет! — не мурлыканье, рык. — Он, блядь, пнул меня, чувак, — в его голосе звучит обида, но интонациями он всё ещё больше похоже на кота, чем на машину. Не то чтобы у Зед обширная база для сравнения.

— Он, наверное, не имел в виду… о боже… — Джон давится словами.

Импала прижимается к нему всем телом, медленно соскальзывает вниз, опускаясь на колени. И улыбается Джону — Зед поклясться может, что его зубы настолько белые, что почти серебристые.

— Зови меня Деткой, — всё так же соблазнительно мурлычет Импала, и теперь очевидно, что этот звук столь же эффективно влияет на Джона, как и на Зед. И зарывается носом в невыносимо смущающе выпирающий бугор под штанами Джона (Зед не впервые мечтает о том, чтобы в своих видениях иметь возможность двигаться или хотя бы — отвести взгляд).

Джон бормочет что-то очень похожее на «точно убьёт меня нахуй», бьётся затылком о кирпичную стену, а затем говорит чуть более разборчиво: «Ну тогда вперёд, Детка», — и это звучит так, будто ему всё равно, что с ним будет потом.

Детка снова мурлычет, кладёт руки Джону на пояс, немного слишком грубо расправляется с ним, и Джон стонет. К молнии они тянутся уже вдвоём.

— Я знаю, что делаю, — говорит Детка, отпихивая его руки, и выглядит при этом слегка обиженным. — Помню, как Он сделал это с тобой на моем капоте, клятый боже, это было горячо.

Зед буквально слышит заглавную букву в этом "Он", будто они говорят о Боге, но она почти уверена, что Детка имеет в виду Дина Винчестера. И вероятно, в некотором извращённом смысле владелец равен богу, если ты автомобиль.

Джон снова стонет, позволяет машине в человечьем обличьи ухватить себя за член. Боже, за что?! Джон и Зед, конечно, флиртуют, и однажды она наверняка позволит себе закрутить с этим засранцем, но это? Уж точно не в таких обстоятельствах она хотела бы узнать хоть малую часть этого дерьма. Она до сих пор сомневается, что вообще когда-либо хотела бы об этом узнать. Но даже если да, то уж точно каким-нибудь другим образом.

Похоже, Детка и впрямь знает, что делает, и, очевидно, у антропоморфных транспортных средств не бывает рвотного рефлекса. Именно то, о чём Зед всегда мечтала узнать. Однако Джон явно более впечатлен, чем Зед, а Детка довольно быстро добивается того, что он превращается в скулящего дёргающегося придурка. Имя, которое рвётся у него из горла, когда он кончает, ни разу не «Детка», но что бы там ни было, ему удается проглотить звук, прежде чем тяжело податься вперёд.

Детка скользит по телу Джона вверх, целует его — медленно и глубоко, словно точно знает, чего тот хочет. А может, и впрямь знает. Он явно был прямым свидетелем чего-то такого, что Зед, скорее всего, лучше даже не пытаться представлять.

— Что-то ещё до смерти мечтаешь попробовать, Детка? — спрашивает Джон. И для начала запускает руки ему под футболку. И судя по тому, как Детка изгибается от его прикосновения, похоже, вонзается ногтями.

— М-м-м, мне приходит на ум пара вещей.

— Да? — уточняет Джон, приподнимая бровь. Выражение его лица можно охарактеризовать как «скромное», и это настолько не по-константиновски, что почти мило. — У тебя есть доступ к твоему… эм… содержимому?

Детка кивает и улыбается как воплощение греха. Он, похоже, понимает, на что намекает Джон, запускает руку в задний карман и вытягивает оттуда бутылку, которая ну никак не могла бы поместиться в обтягивающих джинсах, и… О господи, нет!

Джон усмехается и резко тянется вперед, чтобы снова его поцеловать. Кладёт руку на твёрдую выпуклость, обрисованную чересчур узкими джинсами, и стонет в унисон с Деткой и почти так же громко. Оттого, как они оба движутся, Зед бы тоже завелась, не чувствуй она себя эдакой незваной вуайеристкой. В некотором роде даже интересно видеть, что Джон всё так же — если не больше — возбуждён, даже после того, как спустил ему в горло. И, Господи, почему Зед обязательно нужно знать, как это выглядит.

Джон, похоже, замечает, как летит время, потому что уже чуть поспешнее, чем раньше, тянется к ремню Детки — с серебряной пряжкой в форме импалы. Да и с чего ей быть другой формы? Джон наполовину вытряхивает Детку из джинсов (вместо белья у тачки на заднице внезапно обнаруживается татуировка, ужасно напоминающая символы, которые Зед видела на проклятой коробке на мельнице).

Они снова целуются, и Джон в процессе отбирает флакон и размазывает скользкий гель по члену Импалы. Детке, похоже, и с этой незамысловатой дрочки крышу сносит, и Зед на миг кажется, что хуже уже и быть не может… Но затем Джон сбрасывает плащ и разворачивается лицом к забору, широко расставляет ноги и выставляет перед собой согнутую в локте руку, чтобы упереться в неё головой. Черт возьми! Он будто живёт только ради того, чтобы издеваться над Зед, даже когда не знает о её присутствии.

— Как?.. — начинает Детка, но Джон мотает головой, что бы тот ни имел в виду. Тот род взаимопонимания с полуслова, которого не должно быть у тех, кто занимается любовью в первый раз.

— Просто сделай это, приятель. Доверься мне.

Секунда горячего напряжения, а затем Детка вдавливает Джона в кирпичный забор и одновременно с этим вдавливается в Джона сам. Джон будто утопающий хватает воздух губами и выгибается назад. Детка выглядит совершенно очарованным им… А почему бы ему не очароваться — он же, в конце концов, технически девственник. Ох, нет, это совсем странная мысль. Детка всё ещё медленно и неуклонно продвигается вперёд, пока Джон задыхается от ощущений. Потом оба вздрагивают и замирают на несколько мгновений. А затем Джон нарушает молчание.

— Трахни меня, Детка, — говорит он, улыбаясь, и это настолько порочная и грязная улыбка, что Зед даже думать не хочет об этом. Хотя, возможно, уж лучше бы думала об улыбке, чем о том, что творится прямо перед глазами.

Детка издаёт низкий звук и принимается двигаться. Одна из его великолепно сложенных рук упирается в стену рядом с Джоном, второй он до синяков вцепляется ему в бедро — так что точек опоры ему хватает. Они находят общий ритм, от которого Джон резко охает в голос и стонет, задыхаясь. А Детка низко глубоко урчит, почти мурлычет, и это очень необычный звук, и — невероятно эротичный. Зед почти хочет сдохнуть.

Ей бы хотелось, чтобы это было хоть чуть менее возбуждающе. Хотелось бы не замечать, как Джон просовывает руку, не ту, на которую опирается, свободную — между собой и забором. Сначала Зед думает, что это просто для защиты чувствительной плоти от прикосновения к грубой кирпичной кладке, но нет — это выглядит именно как Джон Константин, отдрачивающий себе, пока огромный парень трахает его в зад. Она зачем-то отмечает неплохой рефрактерный период… Какого хрена она вообще об этом думает?! Отправишься ли после смерти в ад, если не было выбора — смотреть или не смотреть?

На самом деле проходит не так много времени, прежде чем Детка, задохнувшись, утыкается Джону в шею, вне всякого сомнения сметённый оргазмом. Джон едва не всхлипывает: — Погоди, сейчас… — но это всё, на что его хватает. Детка так и стоит, не выходя из него, пока Джон дрочит, прикрыв глаза, а затем Джон вздрагивает и захлёбывается дыханием, переживая второй оргазм. Они оба замирают, вжавшись друг в друга, остывая, пока выгорают последние адреналиновые и эндорфиновые искры. Джон постепенно восстанавливает дыхание, а Детка, дожидаясь, пока он придёт в себя, выцеловывает ему шею, и дыхание ночного ветра, должно быть, леденит обнажённую кожу.

Они разлепляются, и Джон разворачивается в объятиях импалы. Очарованно вглядывается в него, затем приникает вплотную, затягивая в неторопливый поцелуй.

— Десять минут, — произносит Джон, когда поцелуй разрывается. Лишь самую малость задыхаясь. — Уверен, что не хочешь?..

— Уверен, — отвечает Детка, глядя в сторону, и Зед это напоминает о том, как совсем недавно так же стоял Дин. Не только в плане близости друг к другу, но и этим почти застенчивым наклоном головы, в попытке избежать взгляда.

— Хорошо, — Джон, похоже, смиряется с ответом. — Знаешь… мне потом. Мне придётся … вещь, которая вызвала это, отправится в ящик для проклятий, и это останется последним разом, когда ты…

Детка кивает и отстраняется от него. Оба приводят в порядок свою одежду. Зед немного разочарована: Детка так и не снял с себя рубашку, но это она, скорее всего, переживёт. Это видение и так было тем ещё падением в адскую бездну вуайеризма.

Детка как раз возвращается на парковку, когда всё тело Зед пронзает острая боль.

Джон заглядывает ей в глаза и повторяет: — Зед? Зед… ты должна проснуться, милая…

… Зед просыпается — на траве, рядом с импалой, куда более машинного вида. Два лица совсем близко от её, а полуденное солнце слепит глаза. Сэм с одной стороны и Константин с другой склонились над ней как пара озабоченных уток. Ещё она видит Дина, который стоит чуть поодаль, скрестив руки на груди, и пытается выглядеть менее обеспокоенным, чем эти двое.

— Я в порядке, — пытается отмахнуться от двух нависших над ней мужчин Зед. Её всё ещё немного ведёт, чтобы сесть самостоятельно, но Сэм помогает. Она лишь на миг колеблется, прежде чем позволить ему проводить ее прислониться к машине.

— Что там было? — спрашивает Джон, прислонившись было рядом с ней, но отступив, чтобы дать ей немного пространства отдышаться. Без плаща — снял, чтобы подложить ей под голову; рукава рубашки закатаны. Готов к действию. Готов к тому, что её видение открыло очередной ужас, с которым придётся разделаться. Зед почти смешно.

— Ты, — обвиняюще начинает она, — занимался сексом с машиной! Как это вообще возможно? Ты трахал чертову машину, Джон.

Она абсолютно уверена, что хотела, чтобы он растерялся, или, может, надменно сообщил ей, что всё это лишь что-то символизировало. Но вместо этого он просто принимается ржать, и в тот же миг она понимает, что всё это было по-настоящему, и она не уверена, стошнит её или она завизжит.

— Технически, — судорожно выдыхает Джон, — машина трахала меня…

— Это было что? — рявкает Дин, глядя на Джона так, словно уже что-то подсчитывает.

Зед уже немного пришла в себя, и агрессия Дина кажется ей уже не такой безобидной. Может, ей не следовало говорить об этом в его присутствии? Для них, может, и прошли годы, но она-то видела, как Дин врезал Константину в челюсть, меньше часа назад. Но Джон не выглядит обеспокоенным, только развеселившимся.

Он смотрит на Дина, и теперь, когда она знает, на что обращать внимание, она видит в его глазах оттенок флирта. Дин смотрит в ответ, Джон пожимает плечами и ухмыляется.

— О, да ты надо мной прикалываешься, да? — говорит Дин. — Серьёзно?

Джон кивает и закусывает губу, пытаясь не рассмеяться по-новой. Испуганное и слегка ревнивое выражение на лице Дина, очевидно, не очень хорошо сказывается на его самоконтроле.

— То проклятие в Юте? И ты… с моей грёбаной машиной, чувак!

— Ага… мне жаль, приятель. Ну что тут сказать. Полагаю, твоей тачке я понравился больше, чем тебе.

Теперь, когда Зед знает, куда смотреть, Дин выглядит так, будто не думает, что такое возможно. Может, даже бормочет что-то, подозрительно похожее на «сомневаюсь». Что довольно мило и лишь чуть-чуть стрёмно.

Сэм впихивает Зед в руки бутылку, кажется, воды, и ей хочется проверить, но при этом не хочет отводить взгляд от зрелища. Эмоции на лице Дина так быстро сменяют друг друга, что кажется: моргни, и упустишь. Недоверчивая растерянность, похоже, превалирует.

Джон довольно быстро отбрасывает попытки сдержаться и снова принимается смеяться. Почти хихикать. Но не похоже, чтобы Дина это впечатлило.

— Моя в прямом смысле ёбаная машина! — повторяет Дин, как будто это неким образом заставит Джона что-то осмыслить. Не помогает. Он протягивает Джону руку, и тот её даже принимает. Зед абсолютно не понимает, как она раньше умудрялась этого не замечать.

— Ты же не собираешься убивать меня, верно? — тихо уточняет Джон, всё ещё тщетно пытаясь перестать смеяться. Зед почти уверена, что эта фраза не предназначалась для её ушей, даже если это звучит как шутка.

— Нет, не сегодня, — угрюмо бурчит Дин, не спуская с него глаз. И он определенно немного слишком близко стоит. Аминь.

Джон закатывает глаза. Довольно странная реакция на заверение, что тебя не убьют.

— Тебе как, нормально теперь в машину? — спрашивает её Сэм. Он до сих пор не очень понимает, что произошло, но, очевидно, уже ухватил подтекст. В конце концов, он умный мальчик. Да и бросающуюся в глаза ревность со стороны Дина тяжело не заметить… Хотя Зед подозревает, что даже Дин не уверен, что именно из всего этого его расстроило сильнее.

— Да, — отвечает она, отводя взгляд от Джона и Дина, и Сэм помогает ей сесть в машину. Очутившись на заднем сиденье, она и в самом деле чувствует себя не так странно, как должна бы. — Спасибо.

— И как она выглядела? — доносится до неё сквозь надвигающуюся мигрень вопрос Дина. Явно нервничает, будто не хочет спрашивать, но должен знать.

Она старается не смеяться — это Джон может хохотать сколько угодно, но не факт, что к ней Дин будет столь же толерантен.

— «Он», Винчестер, — отвечает Джон, и Зед, даже не глядя в ту сторону, понимает по голосу, насколько самодовольный у него сейчас вид. — Как он выглядел…

— Ох…

Зед едва не оборачивается, чтобы узнать, не заставил ли Джон могучего Дина Винчестера покраснеть. Но на сегодня с неё достаточно незваных впечатлений, так что она затаскивает к себе в машину Сэма и засыпает, используя его плечо вместо подушки.


End file.
